Book 2 of the Dragon Trilogy:Dragon King
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Lucy and the gang are trapped in the Dragon's dimension, and have to find a way out! But at what price? Will Acnologia's minions get to them first? Or will Dragon king eat them for dinner? If anyone can draw up a cover for this trilogy, that'd be great! Just PM if you have any ideas or wish to submit one to me.
1. Chapter 1

**I know how you guys liked my first so here's the second one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Igneel<strong>

**~Natsu's P.o.v~**

Lucy laid unconsciously on the ground as Wendy stopped healing her, tired, and Gajeel was against the wall resting. Erza was scarping her swords, and Gray was trying not to complain about the heat. Igneel and I were outside of the cave as lava sprouted from a nearby small volcano. It was awkward at first, but Igneel started asking me about my life when he was gone.

"Is the gatekeeper, Lucy your girlfriend?"

"Wha-"

"I can see things, Natsu. I'm not that dumb. You were hovering over her like a mother." He chuckled heartedly as heat rose to my cheeks. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Okay, okay. So tell me what brings you here?"

"I came here to see you, Igneel."

"You should have moved on, Natsu."

"Bu-"

"There's a reason why I left."

"Then tell me."

"I will, first gather those other Dragon Slayers then meet me on that volcano, along with the gate keeper." Igneel pointed a claw at the tallest one, then took off, I sighed. _There must be a good reason for going all the way up there…..I'll challenge Gajeel!Hopefully Luce is okay._

**_~Igneel's P.o.v~ (This is the first time I did it in dragon's P.o.v, so go easy on me! . Since we don't know much about Igneel I'll try to make it like Natsu's impression or something like that.)_**

I flew across the ash stained sky landing on the hot lava of the volcano. I waited for Natsu and Metalhead & Grandeeney children. I heard rumbling, and looked around, seeing two clouds? _Ah never mind it was Natsu and …uh….what's his name again? Something with a G or metal?_

Anyways I spotted Grandeeney's child and Lucy hopelessly starting at the base. I blew out smoke as I went down to the ladies grunting, "Get on."

They stared at me confused, and then nodded. "Thank you….Igneel, but why? You know I could have just as easily gone up the mountain like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san."

"It would be rude and disrespectful to Grandeeney to leave her foster child down there. Along with you, Lucy Heartfilla." I explained as we landed. _Grandeeney would skin my scaly hide if she found out, and...Layla would never forgive me for leaving her daughter in lava.._ I thought silently as Wendy got off Natsu complained, "Why'd you have to bring us up here Ingeel? I'm tired!"

"You the one who challenged me!" growled Gajeel as Wendy tried to calm them down.

"Settle down. I'll explain why you're here." I growled making them settle down near the bubbling lava pool. I swirled the lava in the pool, clockwise. As I turned the lava images began to appear. Lucy gasped. In the lava was an image of a woman not just any woman.

"My best friend, and the pervious gatekeeper, Layla Heartfilla."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this! =)<strong>

**I'm sorry I thought I could update on Saturday, but I was busy, with trying to fix my grades. I got an F in Biomed. and a C in Science so I'm failing.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I was watch Shakugan no shana Final, a really good anime that won't ever get old, and I screamed like a fangirl that I am. I love this series so much! Since it put my on the edge I squealed a lot, and my mom will never get it, on my love of anime that is, and just as much as I love this anime too.**_

_**I'm doing sort of a flashback, but it will be almost the whole chapter, it explains what really happen in year 777, kay? Good. Now on to the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Year x777<strong>

~Lucy's P.o.v~

Tears stung my eyes. "Mom!"

_~In the magic lava pool! ~_

"_Mama!" cried out a young Lucy running me to her mother, who came back from town to shop for the upcoming dinner party. Layla smiled, "I'm home, Lucy. How was your day with Papa?"_

_Lucy's smile faded, she looked down fidgeting as if she were ashamed of herself."Papa's still working in his study, and he got mad again because I bothered him." She sniffled as Layla kneeled down to her patting her head. "Don't worry about Papa, Lucy sweetie. Why don't you come with me, and set up for tonight's dinner party?"_

_Lucy nodded, excited that there was going to be a party. Then a servant came up to Layla, bowing to her, "Madam." Layla guessed she was new here, since everyone called her by her first name. "The master wants to see you at his study." Layla sighed "I'll be right there."_

_Layla went to Jude, pissed off. _**How dare he make our child cry over something as unimportant as some damn money? Can he take off his mind off of money and trades for once?**_ Layla busted through the doors, there he was in front of his desk staring outside like he always does. Layla walked faster towards him, smacked him saying, "Your fool!"_

_Then she began her rant for the __**third time**__._

"_You stubborn idiot, Jude! I thought you would spend some time with Lucy, but clearly I was wrong! I bet never once thought about our daughter! For once just stop thinking about money, and wealth! This is the third time, Jude."_

_After a few moments he said, "Then you would like to live a life of ruin? The only I don't spend time with Lucy is, because I can't! I spend all my time working so I can support the both of you!"_

"_We already have enough to support us for the rest of our lives!"_

"_Enough is never enough! Leave Layla _**now**_."_

_Layla left, but before saying, "What I care about is our daughter not pretty dresses or money. You're not the Jude I use to know anymore."_

_She left entering her room, and started coughing. **Not now.** She thought as the fire crackled in her room._

"_Layla." called out the fire._

"_Igneel." She said as her coughing worsened. When she looked at her hand, blood was spilled on it._

"_You shouldn't come with me. We can always find another gatekeeper." He fretted as she smiled sadly._

"_It's my duty, as the next gatekeeper to send you back. Plus you know only the passed gatekeepers been a part of my family for generations. We both know we can't disobey the dragon king. Even if you're the 'great' Igneel." She laughed as the fire __diminished._

_"Opps, made him mad again!"_

**~The lava in the pool once swirled as the scene changed~**

"The portal!" exclaimed Wendy as they saw the portal, Layla, and Igneel.

"_Since I can only open it once, and you only have a few minutes before it closes, since I only have three keys, and this will cause my life, Igneel. I'm glad I met you and Jude. I don't regret this decision." Layla explained as she activated the portal and Igneel roar with despair._

_~End of flashback in the lava pool.~_

Then the lava turned back into a normal pool of lava.

"That's why all dragons left?" grunted Gajeel as Natsu clutched his fist tightly, till it turned white.

"The dragon king, where is he?" demanded Natsu as Lucy crumbled to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. "That's why mama left."

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 1, x767<em>**

_My baby was born, her name is Lucy. I hope this doesn't interfere with my work. I'm currently writing while reading from grandma's journal here's what it says:_

Our family had been the gatekeeper to the dragons for generations. We have no choice the dragon king's word is our command since the early times when we the people, served them.

_I wonder what that could mean?_

_-Layla H._

* * *

><p><strong>I still can't get over it! If you watched Shakugan no shana you'll understand how I feel right now. I mean fighting against your lover in a long war is like...wow...and you're the main boss. =)<strong>

**If you know what I mean~!**

**I'm welcoming any flames for improvement! Also I'm added a page of Layla journal in here, just for fun, and in every chapter started from this one and on!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank**_ ShiningStellar, Princess Happy,Wolf Girl Jaye, Footster26, and Chrys Stone _**for reviewing on my Fairy Tail stories! OMG OMG OMG! Did u guys saw the latest FAIRY TAIL chapter? AMAZING! Ok okay I'm getting ahead of myself, enjoy! May contain a few spoilers for those who haven't read the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Mission<strong>

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

I wiped away my tears, looking at Igneel, muttering thanks before trying to calm down Natsu down.

"How can I calm down? He's the reason why Igneel and the other dragons went away! Plus he made Lucy cry." He muttered the last part almost a whisper.

"He didn't make me cry." I said as he shows me another tear that came from my eyes. I looked away feeling embarrassed. I looked at Igneel wondering and saying it outloud, "What was your **relationship** with my mother?"

"I was a friend nothing more." He coughed, but we all knew he was lying.

"Oh really?"

* * *

><p>In the end we got settled in Igneel's cave as Igneel explained to why no one ever and I mean <strong>ever<strong> defied the Dragon King.

"He's strong, only a few dragons know his true strength. Even I don't know. As for his location…..He moves a lot in this realm" He growled in disappointment as I saw Natsu's eyes nearly budge out. "You don't know?"

I sweat dropped. I guess Natsu thought he was the ultimate father figure or has a father complex.

Igneel nodded. "If I do remember Grandeey should know. Centuries ago, I remember there was a battle, and Grandeey took care of the King when he was wounded in battle, but in order for her to heal him she had to know his element or his true power other than being destructive. I suggest you go to her first."

Wendy brightened up like a light bulb at the mention of Grandeey. "Really?"

He nodded. "She's up in Cloud Cliff."

Igneel gave us directions to where Cloud Cliff was, and before we set off to fin Wendy's foster mother.

I swear the directions were like a fairy tale. Down through the forbidden dark forest, cross the truth river, climb the rocky cliffs, and etc. Just joking. Igneel and Natsu said their goodbyes, as the rest of us packed for the journey. After that we set out for Cloud Cliff.

* * *

><p><em>Augest 10, x767<em>

_Igneel's mad at me again. Sometimes I really do think he's spoiled and stuck-up._

_I told him that I was going through with the Dragon King's plan._

_Enough about Igneel, on to Lucy._

_Jude just doesn't spend any more time with us anymore. I really miss the old Jude_

_-L.H_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update, due to science fair projects, homework, and cause I was struggling over the latest chapters of Fairy Tail.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cloud Cliff**

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

The road was hard, and annoying due to Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray bickering. Erza shut them up, but not before they glared at each other the whole way until I had to glared at them with the Erza #2 glare, and they finally stopped. Once we reached a dark forest we stopped to rest.

Natsu started the fire, Gray froze weird looking plants (for the salad, not sure how it's even possible), Gajeel set up the tents with Erza's supervision (didn't want him to eat the tent pole), and Wendy and I went to gather berries.

"It's strange how there's no creatures or anything expect dragons." Gray commented.

"I guess the dragon king doesn't like to have other creatures." I shrugged as I put my hands near the fire warming them up. After a day's rest we set off, continuing our journey.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the guild the blue exceed wondered where his friends could be. Carla, sighed handing Happy a fish noticing his change of mood.<p>

"Don't worry, they'll be back." She said as he took the fish. "Carla…."

Happy nodded, taking a bite out of the tasty fish. Carla looked at him then turned around out of embarrassment, then sat with Happy. "Don't get any ideas…..I'm worried about them too."

* * *

><p>We reached the cliff of snow that Igneel-san mentioned, as I stood in the middle, and minna-san. I held the white crystal necklace Igneel-san gave me, from Grandeeny.<p>

"_That necklace is the great Healing Breeze Necklace that Grandeeny demanded to me to pass on to you, if you ever came here. Use that to contact Grandeeny. You should know how to use it, good luck Wendy."_

I closed my eyes feeling a gentle breeze past by me. Soon after I started gathering air around me; the necklace started to glow brightly in my hand, like Natsu's fire.

"Air gather around me, wind guide me, help me, protect me, heal the pain the sorrows of the past and present, show the true path." I said clearly, my voice unwavering. The wind disappeared and a staircase made of clouds started to form in front of me. Everyone stared at the fluffy staircase, stunned.

* * *

><p><em>What was that?<em> I thought, looking around; judging by everyone's expressions, something must have lifted their spirits, because I felt like a weight's been lifted off me. _Was it regret? Of what?_ Then it struck me, turning to Natsu. _Lisanna…..._

* * *

><p><em>The pain of the past…..<em>thought Erza. _Jellal…_

_The sorrow of the past_ thought Natsu_. Lisanna…..I wonder if she's okay._

"Let's go!" shouted Gray as Erza, Natsu, and Lucy snapped out of it. They saw Gajeel, Gray, and Wendy already up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It took us a long time to climb all the way up there, but we somehow, managed to. It was windy when we got up there, but it died down soon after we saw a feathery white dragon coming towards us. Wendy ran towards the feathery white dragon.<p>

"Grandeeny." she whispered as the white dragon spoke "Welcome to Cloud Cliff, Wendy, and friends."

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, x767<strong>

_Today was like any other day, expect I scolded Metallica for eating away my metal pots. Igneel enjoyed teasing Metallica. Geez, it's like their kids. Nothing new on grandma's journal, I tried translating the ritual, but it's in an ancient language...I'll ask Grandeeny!_

_She's the only dragon I know that's lived that long._

_-Layla H._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys see the latest chapter! OMFG Jellal's fucking Alive! I'm not sure if I spelled his name right. Sorry if I did! Ultear's pretty!<strong>

**Not much is actually going on in my life, expect finals, and two parties; one of them a wedding so I'm told. There was also a field trip to King Tut. It was really cold (outside, much to my dismay), but I got ripped off for bad chocolate. =(**

**It was about 9 bucks, and I brought a pair of sterling silver earrings. The items there were real again so I was told. By the way it's going to Seattle then back to Egypt. So if you happen to live in Seattle, go check out.**

**I plan on writing a vampire story for NaLu tell me what you think by reviewing! Also sorry for the late and short chapter!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grandine**

The place was surprising like the ground only open in the air. Grandine told us in a rough motherly voice.

"Please do not step in the big holes that have an image of a place in the Dragon dimension. One step in the holes and you'll be transported to the place or worse right next to a grumpy dragon. I might as well add that I don't care if you do fall, expect Wendy."

I shivered at the possibilities of being next to a hungry dragon. _She's just like what Wendy said. _I thought as Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel started fighting about of something do it with the holes. The rest of us sighed and thought, _Idiots._

Grandine's place was huge! Everything was soft and fluffy like a cloud. The only things that stay solid were the food. The food was delicious, but weird looking. Like monster feet, and chicken heads. At first we all refused, till Gray tried the purple fish leg and had Natsu try it._ Do fish have legs? That's possible…I think._

The rooms were all cloud-like yet solid enough to sleep on. We let Wendy and Grandine have their alone time together while we went to explore more of the Cloud Cliff.

* * *

><p>Lisanna shivered as she faced Acnologia. The dragon who caused the 'destruction' of Fairy Tail's sacred grounds, and worst of all she was helping him. The only question remains what was he going to do to her?<p>

"This is a survivor of the Fairy Tail? Speak girl. Are you?" the dragon growled as Lisanna blinked in surprise. _He can talk?_

* * *

><p>Grandine was understanding in our situation to get home and the Dragon King.<p>

"Igneel told us that you know the Dragon's special ability, so can you tell us?" asked Gray

"Indeed I know his strength and power...,but the Dragon king hears everything that goes in this dimension. So I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but I can give you a hint it's one of the elements, but not visible to the human eye. That's the only reason why Igneel didn't take the throne himself."

"Igneel wanted the title 'king'?" asked Natsu with interest.

"Well he considered himself a king all the time even when we were young." Grandine scoffed.

"Igneel say something about a king..."mumbled Natsu as Wendy played with the string of her necklace. The night went on just the it always had in the past. Just when will this peacefulness scene end?

* * *

><p><strong>December 31, x767<strong>

_New years eve is here!_

_Lucy looks so cute in her dress! Juda is still cooped up in his office, I wonder was it a mistake marrying him? No! Otherwise Lucy wouldn't have been born!_

_Let's see I got everyone a present. _

_Igneel: A backscratcher_

_Grandine: Chocolate and vanilla chocolate squares_

_Metalica: A Huge metal bone_

_Lucy: the cute adorable dress I mentioned earlier._

_Still no luck in translating those notes even with Grandine's help..._

_ -Layla H._

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to post this yesterday, but didn't get the chance too! =(<strong>

**Anyway's I'm finishing up my vampire NaLu fanfic so it should be up in a few minutes. Sorry that's it's so short! I promise to have a longer chapter!**

**Review! Also review my vampire fanfic!**

**Thanks!~~~~~~**

_Happy New Year's!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cursing is never a Good Thing**

The next a few days was like a vacation to us. Wendy was being taught by Grandeey, all while spending quality family time. Erza, Gray, and I were training with Natsu and Gajeel (who were fighting most of the time, but Erza promptly shut them up) in case we needed to face dragons, that didn't turn out well believe me.

Still rubbing my bandaged arms I went to talk to Grandeey.

"Um..Grandeey-san?"

"Huh? It's the gatekeeper. Well what do you want?" She said in a menacing tone. I hesistated for a moment before making my reply. "I was wondering, if you knew anything about the previous gatekeeper, my mother Layla."

"Layla?" She looked thoughtful for a second before saying. "She was a good human."

"If you don't mind me asking why do you hate humans?"

"They polluted the winds and earth with all their tree cutting and motors."

"I guess that's a sensible reason." I commented as Wendy came up to us, asking for help with a sticky cloud that stuck.

* * *

><p>The next morning we set out back to the grounds of the Dragon dimension, puking our insides due to that bad boiling chicken soup that <strong>looked<strong> normal last night. Sometimes I wonder what do dragons eat, so I asked Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it Luce?"

"What do dragons eat in Earthland?"

"Meat. Lots of meat and fire."

"Really now? What Metalicina, Gajeel?" I asked trying to start a small talk. He grunted "Metal, and sticks."

"Sticks?"

"If there wasn't any metal from travelers passing by we would resort to trees."

"...Wow."

Then a huge shadow covered us looking up we saw the huge metal dragon, Metallica. Who nearly landed us if we hadn't ran for our lives!

"WHAT THE HELL!" we shouted expect Wendy since I guess she didn't know what those meant. Then I saw Gajeel run towards Metallica and hug the dragon?

Gajeel said "Tch. You were about to kill us!"

"Oh, so that was the little bug I saw, it's you."

"Who ya callin' little?"

"You, my stupid son."

"Shadda up."

Wendy noticed Gajeel now bleeding due to crashing/hugging Metallica at full force. "Ano...Gajeel-san, your head is bleeding!"

Then we were in for another surprise. People falling out of the sky, more specifically Lisanna and Loki's lookalike who's name I can't really remember.

* * *

><p>~Natsu's P.o.v~<p>

I cursed out loud not realizing Wendy had finished healing metal-head bleeding head. She asked "Does those words mean, Lucy-san, Erza-san?"

Soon as she said it I felt cold and hot glares go though my spine. _Fuck._ I thought as 2 fists rammed into my face. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm stupid, just making Lisanna and that guy appear out of nowhere, while dropping Metallica too. ALL EXPLANATIONS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I promise!<strong>

**There are a few problems I'm facing with:**

**I can't find any to do with Lisanna and Acologia, honest. I've been breaking my body for it trying to think of what would happen next.**

**Romance, slight problem. It's not like I can't think of any, but it's where in the story to put it, cause I plan on having 5 more chapters, till the third book (hence forth Trilogy)**

**I have the final two chapters of this book all planned out, but I don't know where to go from there.**

**Any suggestions/advice are welcome! I mean it, just message or review it to me!**

**Review!~**


	7. ANote

**I'm sorry guys, but I have to study for finals, so I won't be on till the end of school. Plus my mom's going to take away my computer T.T**

**Wish me luck!~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Soon as she said it I felt cold and hot glares go though my spine. Fuck. I thought as 2 fists rammed into my face. Then I blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna<strong>

"Lisanna." mumbled Natsu as he recovered from their punches.

_~Lisanna's P.o.v~_

Everything had felt like a dream. Every touch, every move, and everything I saw during my time with Acologia's evil crew. Just what was I doing? I couldn't move my body, well I could move it. But it felt like I was possessed. Every time I wanted to say "Help me! I'm being possessed!" Something different comes out.

Giggling I asked them "Aren't you wondering how we got here?"

"Yeah..."

"Easy! We used one of Acologia's scales!"

"Scales?"

I nodded digging through my pockets reaching out for one of Acologia's scales that he had shed. "All dragon's scales had the affinity of transportation to where most of their kin are.."

"Why would you do this, Lisanna?" demanded Erza

"Why you ask...cause I hate her." My body moved as my finger pointed at Lucy.

* * *

><p>~Lucy's P.o.v~<p>

I grit my teeth something didn't feel right. A dragon scales, foolishness. The way Lisanna was acting didn't feel right. I didn't notice it at first, but it was like she was possessed by something. What could I do to help her? I don'y have my keys. I thought as I remembered a entry in Mama's journal.

_**'The gatekeeper's magic controls all of the paths of light to the dragon's haven. Even a dragon's scales can't be used twice.'**_

Abruptly I sat down concerating on the flow of the wind, the shape of the dragon haven's landscape, and released all of the magic that my body had stored during these last few days. I blocked out all of the noise from the area as words flowed into my mind as I chanted. "_Watashi wa ryū no gētokīpā. Koko ni sonzai suru subete no hito no unmei o nigiru watashi. Watashi wa none no hahadesu. Watashi wa subete no hahadesu. Pasu o hiraki, tsumetai ankoku keimusho ni nanji no teki o baindo shi, karera no kibō to yume ga karera no menomaede kuzurete mimashou. Watashi no shikai kara kieru_!"

Power swelled through my body as I pointed at the guy standing next to Lisanna. A horrendous sound broke out, the ground shook underneath him, black tendrils swarmed around him. He cried for help I held the team back. Once the black tendrils swallowed him whole, I dropped my hand going towards Lisanna who flinched falling flat on her butt. I bent down grabbing her wrist stopping her from escaping.

"Lisanna." I said slowly as she tried to pull her hand away, but failed. "Move."

"Huh?"

"Move." I repeated as Lisanna moved her fingers like it was the first time out of a coma. Tears started to spill out from her eyes as I reached out and hugged her.

"Please forgive me, Lucy." she sobbed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Natsu cautiously walked up to us as I let go of Lisanna, who was trembling. He swept her up into his arms as she cried. I felt like a deep hard nail being shove into my heart, turning away I clutched my arms. Then I heard a deep growling voice in my head.

_**So you're finally here, I'll be waiting for you gatekeeper. What choice shall you make? Ah how I wish to carve into your flesh fear and horror, but alas I made a promise. Walk towards the mountains little girl. You'll find me there, I grow tired of this joy and happiness.**_

* * *

><p><em>Watashi wa ryū no gētokīpā. Koko ni sonzai suru subete no hito no unmei o nigiru watashi. Watashi wa none no hahadesu. Watashi wa subete no hahadesu. Pasu o hiraki, tsumetai ankoku keimusho ni nanji no teki o baindo shi, karera no kibō to yume ga karera no menomaede kuzurete mimashou. Watashi no shikai kara kieru!-<em>I am the gatekeeper of dragon. I who hold the fate of all who reside here. I am the mother of none. I am the mother of all. Open a path, bind thy enemies in a cold dark prison, let their hope and dreams crumble before their eyes. Vanish from my sight!

**I finally crushed my writer's block!~**

**And I'm not dead yet!**

**Review!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heartless One**

~Lucy's P.o.v~

_What was that?_ I thought looking around frantically to see if anyone else had heard the voice, but they had all their attention on Lisanna as a horrifying thought

crossed my mind. _W-was that the dragon king?!_

Then I dropped to the ground on my left knee coughing while feeling an ache running through my body. _This must be effects of forcing a path to be open._ I thought as the ache faded as it soon came, and I held in the coughing. I got before anyone noticed, expect one. Wendy, who looked had a frown on her face as she went towards me. "Lucy-san..."

"It's okay, just the effects of releasing most of my magic in an instant. Don't worry, I've read about in my mother's journal. I'll be fine." I smailed as I rested a hand on her shoulder. She nodded still with a tiny frown on her face. "If you say so, Lucy-san."

"We should get going. Maybe in the mountains we'll find something interesting." I said out loud enough for the team to hear. They nodded, before we set out to the mountains. Along the way Natsu's kept close to Lisanna as I led the way feeling the imaginary stake being drove deeper and deeper into my heart. Soon we stopped for the night._ It's still a long way to mountains._ I thought as I sat near the campfire. Everyone else was still asleep.

"Can't sleep?" said a soft voice with a hint of drowsiness, I turned around. It was Natsu, who sat next to me. I nodded silently. We sat there for a while. Natsu finally broke the ice by saying. "Luce?"

"What?" I snapped as he flinched a little. He said weakly "You sound mad."

I stood up angrily before sitting back down knowing it was useless to get mad at him for simply stating the obvious. "The stress is getting to me."

We sat there for a while in silence. I asked him while poking the fire with a stick. "How's Lisanna? I've noticed she hasn't left **your** side, even since that happened."

"She's still a bit shaken up, but as long as I'm with her she's more comfortable enduring that pain."

"You should stay with her at least till we get back home. I should get some sleep." I said standing up then I felt his warm breath on my neck and his arms around my waist preventing me from leaving. "Natsu?"

"Wait, Luce." his voice rough, but soothing to my ears.

"Nani?"

"Just lemme hold you."

"...Just for a bit okay?"

"Okay."

The next day felt a little awkward between me and Natsu, but by then we had reached the castle. So I didn't have time to worry about what happened last night. The huge castle was something out of a fairy tale. Surrounded by the mountains like a ring, old stones that made up the castle were slowly degraded, the paint of the wood that made up the roof were slowly peeling away. _How long has the castle be abandoned? How long has it been lonely?_ I thought as we pushed the tall doors of the castle open. The tall steel doors creaked open as we heard a deep echoing growl emerge from inside the castle. **_"I smell the gatekeeper...and dragons?"_** Then a deep chuckle was heard. "_**So be it, come and face the fear and might of the Dragon King!**_"

Slowly we entered the old and dusty place, awaiting anything to be thrown at us as we stepped deeper and deeper into the darkness with the help of Natsu's fire I saw broken glass, tarnished gold ornaments, and useless jewels that were gathered in wool sacks that pooled in a corner near a staircase that led upwards to what I suspected was going to be our last breath. The old shifty stairs led us to a hall as we walked I noticed that the whole structure of the castle was only fit for human sized standards.

"How weird." I mumbled to myself.

"What's weird?" said Natsu, who just happened to be next at the time.

"The structure of the castle is human sized...So how could a dragon fit in here?"

"_**I think I can answer that.**_" said a voice I looked up. In front of us, was a man in a black pinstripe suit with a red tie. He was looked like he was in his 20's that was well built like Natsu, but older. His hair was black and had blue streaks. His eyes were black as if the night tried to copy the color. Suddenly I felt a chill run through me. I stepped back, gulping. "Dragon king."

The man gave me a toothy grin. "Hello gatekeeper. Now who shall I eat up first?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing up the next chapter!~ I'm on a roll people! I hope that people didn't get bored while I was Rping on the forums here, sorry!<strong>

**Review!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guests or Food?**

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

"You're not going to eat anyone." growled Natsu, who was about to beat the Dragon King to his last breath. I held out an arm blocking him from going any further. "Stop, Natsu."

"But-"

"No buts!" I snapped as I heard the Dragon King chuckle softly. I turned to the Dragon King. "You're that voice in my head right? Why did you want us to come here?"

"Didn't you want to see me? Well here's your chance."

"Alright then. How do we get home?" I stepped forward almost two feet in front of the Dragon King.

"It's best if you come with me alone. Don't worry I'll treat your friends well." He snapped his fingers as maids and butlers in white appeared behind me with a hand on everyone's right arm. I looked back at Natsu who growled at the maid holding Lisanna's arm, then I turned to the Dragon King.

"Alright, lead the way."

Once I was alone with the Dragon King, we entered a throne room as the Dragon King with his hand rested on the arm rest of the throne chair that color had already faded behind the throne chair were a pair of dark violet curtains that blocked my view from what lay inside it. "You look just like her."

"Excuse me?"

"Your mother when she was younger," he gave me a feral grin "With all that spunk. Now onto more important matters. Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes."

"Even with your heart in a tumoil?"

"Yes. I want no, we all want to go back. I've fulfilled my purpose bringing them here seeing their dragon parents safe and well. Now it's time to go back. I've read in my mother's journal that the gatekeeper could only use the paths to banish enemies from the dimension and cannot bring themselves back into Earth."

"You've used it already."

"Yes, so what do I have to do to get them back to Earth?"

"I'll let you know when the time is right." He sighed

"Why not now?!" I demanded thinking that this idiot of a Dragon King was just playing around with me.

"You're not ready for it, even if I told you. Would you do it?"

"Yes, no matter what I'll accept it." I nodded as he gestured me to follow him. He drew the curtains up revealing a staircase that led up probably to the roof. As we walked he described what it was going to be like.

"It is a simple ritual really. All you have to do is stand in the middle of the circle while we repeat the spell at the stroke of midnight you and your friends will be back on Earth. It won't require anything. We're here."

The top of the castle was clean and candles were lit forming a circle. Chalk on the ground created the circle's outline, as a wooden altar sat in the middle. A leather bound green book which was called a grimoire (most likely from Grandine or someone from Mama's part of the family.) with ancient texts on it that were barely visible. The Dragon King opened the book to a certain page with symbols and spell circles. The candles flicked as the Dragon King looked at the sky for a moment then asked me."Are you ready?"

I closed my eyes in surrender. "Alright. I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Right now I'm completely rockin' out to SAO's new OP and ED. Go and check it out if you don't think the whole series is a bit to cliche. By the way I'm sorry that this chapter's short. You'll see why on the next chapter.<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Goodbye**

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

We began the spell as the clouds had parted and the star shown to hinder themselves by becoming brighter than usual. Our voices grew as I looked up at the sky a large crack had appeared and was growing rapidly. Then a burst golden light gleamed around me. I felt a burning sensation running through my toes to the tips of my hair. _What was that?_ I thought slowly feeling sleepy, but not before saying the last words of the spell. Quickly I fell into a slumber.

_Goodbye, my fire dragon._

_~Third P.o.v~_

The group had awoken and found themselves at the entrance of the guild. The salmon haired man smelled almost everyone in his group, expect one. He franticly looked around, but didn't see see her or her blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Then a silent yet noticeable breeze pasted by him.

_Till the day we meet again. _said the wind as he spun around suddenly hearing her voice.

"Lucy."

The silence of the night was soon broken by a dragon's roar of sorrow and anger.

_~In the dragon's dimension~_

The Dragon King looked up at the sky, looking almost mourning for the young and naive duo.

"Are you happy now? Igneel? Grandine? Metallica?"

The dragons appeared before him, kneeling in their human form. They stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm glad I got to see my growing idiot of a son doing well."

"My little Wendy's grown up so much."

"That stubborn metal pierced nosed son is too nice for his sake."

"The price she paid...I hope they'll over come the next trial." The dragon king muttered as the three other dragons looked at him questionably. Grandine spoke.

"Futhark?"

"I told you not to call me that, Grandine."

"So?"

He sighed thinking. _The old bat-_

"I heard that!"

_Damn._

_~The girl's P.o.v~_

I awoken to the sound of crickets chirping and opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I thought looking around seeing trees and grass the sky was dark. A forest. I thought before trying to think of who I am. Nothing came up expect one name.

"Natsu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe I am cruel aren't I? Leaving you off with such a cliffhanger such as this. Don't worry the next installment of this journey will appear soon!~<strong>

**By the way I do apologize for this short chapter. Not!~**

**=)**

**Review and make my day! **


End file.
